Where You Look Best
by darkgirl11
Summary: All of Team Taka are now citizens of the Leaf, along with Itachi. Everything has been looking up for everyone until Sasuke is away and a team of rouge ninja wreak havoc on the village. When the leader of the team falls for Suigetsu and kidnaps him, can Sasuke get him back before he loses him and the village? Sasusui some Narukiba CAUTION SINGING & some characters might be a lil ooc


_Where You Look Best_

Summary: All of Team Taka are now citizens of the Leaf, along with Itachi. Everything has been looking up until Sasuke is away and rouge ninja wreak havoc on the village. When the leader of the team falls for Suigetsu and kidnaps him, can Sasuke get him back before he loses him and the village? Sasusui some Narukiba CAUTION SINGING

Where You Look Best

It had taken some time but Naruto was successful in bringing Sasuke, as well as the rest of his team back to the Leaf. Getting Itachi back was even more of a hassle, considering that he _did_ murder his whole clan, with the exception of Sasuke. Anyways, Tsunade somehow made it work, like she always did. She made sure the rouge ninjas paid for their crimes but all they really had to do was stay in prison for a month, yet, they all got out early for good behavior… and because Suigetsu kept phasing through the bars.

Sasuke would smirk every time his lover would sneak out, knowing the shark would be back with good food from the store instead of the prison food they got. No one bothered to punish Suigetsu because nothing they would do would have any effect on him. Prison wasn't all that bad for them since they allowed Sasuke to be with his lover of two years, Suigetsu.

But let's get to the present now. Sasuke and his team would go on missions as shinobi of the Leaf but Sasuke would go on more solo missions than the other ninja. Suigetsu actually had a job at one of the local restaurants in the village. He would provide entertainment, such as singing or playing the piano. He always got special guest appearances from Naruto or Kiba on Friday nights to get the place popping.

Suigetsu was actually at work right now and Sasuke was going to surprise his lover at work since he had been away on a mission for a week. Suigetsu walked out from behind the curtain and looked at all the people sitting at their tables below the stage. He gave a slight smile before sitting down at the piano and speaking into the microphone just when Sasuke snuck in, "This is a song I wrote for someone who means a lot to me…"

Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the wall. He loved it when Suigetsu sang so he smiled as he listened to his lover sing beautifully, _"_He_ says I smell like safety and home. I named both of _his_ eyes 'Forever' and 'Please Don't Go.' I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time, yeah. This could be good, this could be good…"_

The shark looked at the keys of the piano and would look around at the people from time to time as he sang, _"I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to… I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to… my love, my love, my love, my love… _he_ keeps me warm, _he_ keeps me warm…"_

They both found themselves smiling when the Blood Mist native started singing, _"What's your middle name? Do you hate your job? Do you fall in love too easily? What's your favorite word? Do you like kissing _boys?_ Can I call you 'baby?' Yeah, yeah… _he_ says that people stare because we look so good together. Yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

More and more people started coming in when they heard Suigetsu singing in the restaurant, _"I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to… and I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to… my love, my love, my love, my love… _he_ keeps me warm, _he_ keeps me warm…_ he _keeps me warm, _he_ keeps me warm…"_

The music started to pick up more and that's when Suigetsu looked up and saw Sasuke looking back at him with a smirk on his face. The swordsmen smiled back at him as he sang, _"I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays… no, no, no… oh, love is patient, love is kind… love is patient, love is kind… love is patient, love is kind… love is patient, love is kind…"_

"_My love, my love, my love, my love… _he _keeps me warm, _he_ keeps me warm…"_

Right after he played the last note, he raced off the stage to his boyfriend. He squirmed through all the people cheering for him but all that mattered to him was the Uchiha. Once he made it to the other, he was picked up and twirled around. The shark ninja grinned like crazy, loving the attention he was getting from the other.

Everyone always expected whoever Sasuke was with to be treated awful since he always had that 'I don't care' attitude. But, in reality, Sasuke treated Suigetsu like he was gold. They do get into their fights but they would always make up at the end of the day because they're so in love with each other. They had the relationship that all the other couples wish they had because they complimented each other well, in battle and outside of the ninja world.

Sasuke put his shark down but then gave a slight frown. He tried to cover it with a small smile but Suigetsu wasn't going to let him get away with that, "Sasuke, what's wrong?" The Uchiha took Suigetsu's hand and led him outside, where he stated sadly, "Sui baby, I have to go on a mission. I'll be going with the rest of the old Team Seven to take a group of rouge ninjas back to their village. I should be gone for a week, at most."

Suigetsu sighed and looked down, wishing he could have been assigned on that mission just to make sure he could keep Sasuke safe. He felt a hand under his chin and the next thing he knew he was looking into dark brown eyes full of love and sadness. Sasuke kissed his forehead before saying, "I leave tonight so I want to take you on a date before I go."

"Where are we-" Suigetsu wasn't able to finish his question due to the fact that his boyfriend picked him up bridal style and carried him back to their house. Itachi was outside his house, leaving for a mission, but managed to wave at his little brother and the shark. Suigetsu gave an embarrassed smile before waving back.

Why didn't Sasuke or Suigetsu try to attack Itachi? Well, they had actually learned the truth about him before he made it to the final battle between the two Uchiha. They had managed to get the older man to come back to the Leaf, where he was uneasily welcomed back. It took time, but now he was a well-respected shinobi of the Leaf again. He actually went on missions with his younger brother or Suigetsu often.

Anyways, when they got into their house, Suigetsu's mouth dropped at the sight. Their dinner table was set and delicious looking food was waiting for them with two lit candles in the dim lit room. Sasuke put his lover down, only to get hugged by the other male. Suigetsu nuzzled the other's neck gushing, "I'm so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend like you, Sasuke… you're too good to me."

"C'mon, babe, I want to have an early dinner with you before I go."

"Okay, Sasuke."

The two spent their early dinner talking, eating, and simply enjoying the other's company. They both had really changed when they fell in love. For instance, Sasuke was slightly more pleasant to be around and Suigetsu was, in Karin's words, less annoying. But when it was just them, Sasuke was so sweet and good to Suigetsu and the shark always took care of his lover more than himself.

When they both finished eating, Suigetsu was clearing off the table when he felt Sasuke grab his wrist. He gasped at the touch and was pulled closer to the Uchiha. They kissed for a moment before Sasuke stated, "You're not doing the dishes tonight, Sui. Let me do them." The shark shook his head and countered, "Let me do them because you just made dinner for the both of us. I don't mind, really."

But Sasuke wasn't going to let his lover win this battle. Just as he was going to argue back, he felt a tongue invade his mouth, stopping him from talking. He forgot what he was about to say and lifted Suigetsu up and wrapped his legs around his waist. The shark had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck and smirked as Sasuke took control of the kiss.

He pushed Suigetsu into the wall, forgetting all about who was going to do the dishes. The smaller male moaned at the pain filled pleasure he got from being shoved against the wall, allowing Sasuke to leave love bites all over his neck. Suigetsu groaned with a smile, "You know I can't cover those up, you know…" The other simply smirked and moved back up to his boyfriend's lips.

"Sasuke…" The shark moaned.

"Hn?"

"C-Can we take this to our room..? I want you before you go… please…"

"Anything for you."

_Later…._

They both rolled out of bed and put their clothes back on, Suigetsu moving slower than Sasuke. When they were both fully dressed, they walked to the entrance of the village together. The rest of Team Seven was already there, waiting for the Uchiha. Sasuke turned to his lover and took his hand to give it a kiss, causing Sakura to gush at how cute they were together before hitting Naruto for grumbling about Sasuke being a little late.

Suigetsu blushed at his boyfriend and looked away trying to threaten his boyfriend, "You better come home safe or I'll… I swear I'll kick you out of the house and-" The taller male's lips were pressed to his own, causing him to melt into the kiss. When they pulled away, Sasuke smiled down at Suigetsu, "I'll miss you too, Sui baby. I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry about me. You know I'll be fine."

"I know," he started, "but I can't help but worry about you sometimes. You're not always the brightest bulb, you know?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and countered with a smirk, "Says the guy who thought he could take on a ninja who was possessed lightning style and ending up getting stuck against a pillar."

The swordsmen blushed in embarrassment and changed the subject, "Isn't it about time you left, yet? You should get going! Bye!" Sasuke laughed at his boyfriend's behavior before wrapping his arms around his shark's waist. Suigetsu was trying to avoid eye contact, afraid he would cry if he looked into those deep brown eyes he loved so much. He didn't want Sasuke to go but he knew he had to.

"Suigetsu. Look at me."

Purple eyes hesitantly made contact with Sasuke's and instantly flooded with tears. He couldn't help it, he always was like this when he knew Sasuke would be away for a little while. Suigetsu could never really function without his lover with him and Sasuke was no better without Suigetsu. As soon as he blinked, the tears came streaming down his face. Sasuke just gave a sad smile as he wiped them away, "You always look so beautiful when you cry, Sui."

The shark gave a sad laugh at that and tried to wipe his tears away. They kept pouring down, causing Naruto to yell out of frustration, "We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago! Hurry up over there!" Sasuke turned to his teammate and gave him a glare so deathly that the blond held up his hands in defense and slowly stepped away from the two having their moment, scared for his life.

"You need to go, Sasuke."

"You'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

"Just don't die, okay?"

"I can't. Not when I have someone as beautiful as you waiting on me to come home."

He smiled at his boyfriend's words before getting on his toes and kissing Sasuke. When they pulled away, the shark whispered, "Go… I love you." The Uchiha smirked before kissing his lover's head, "And I love you, too…" Sasuke pulled away and walked over to Sakura, indicating that he was now ready to leave.

The three of them started walking away from the village but Sakura turned around and called back to Suigetsu, "Don't worry! I'll keep a sharp eye out for Sasuke!" The fanged boy sighed in relief and was about to thank her when Naruto grinned and yelled to him, "Don't do anything stupid, Sui!" Sakura and Sasuke growled at the blonde for his comment but then laughed when they heard Suigetsu shout in response, "What was that, Naruto? Tell Hinata you want to marry her? Okay, I'll tell her!"

Suigetsu laughed when he saw the grin on the blonde's face drop into a look of fear out of what Neji would do to him if Suigetsu told Hinata he wanted to marry her. Sasuke grabbed his shirt and pushed him forward mumbling, "Keep moving, dobe. We have a mission to complete. You can worry about getting destroyed by Neji when you come back."

He watched them walk away until they were out of sight, sighing to himself when he couldn't see his lover anymore. He began his lonely walk home, unaware that the rouge ninja that Sasuke and his team were going to capture were on their way to the Leaf village to take it over as theirs to make it a safe haven for all rouge ninja.

The rouge ninja were a day away from the village, making sure their strategy was going to be a success. Suigetsu sluggishly walked into his shared home and looked at the table to see the dishes that they had forgotten about earlier. He sighed and took the dishes over to the sink to clean them. Once they were in the dishwasher, he crawled up the stairs and snuggled up under the covers on Sasuke's side of the bed.

He sighed again, letting the scent of his lover wash over him. He looked out the window at the now setting sun and wished Sasuke was there to enjoy the view with him. He always hated it when he couldn't go on missions with his lover. When they went on missions together, they always shared a tent and Suigetsu would feel so safe and warm since Sasuke held him so protectively when they slept.

When they would make contact with the enemy, the Uchiha would always try to take on all of the opposing ninja so Suigetsu could never get hurt. At one point, Suigetsu had gotten so mad at his boyfriend's overprotective behavior that he started yelling at him in battle and they just had an argument in the middle of all the fighting. Sasuke would still be looking out for him during their fight and would still get worried if a sword stabbed through Suigetsu's water body.

Now, when Suigetsu was on a mission without Sasuke, it was almost like the end of the world for the Sharingan user. The house would become a wreck because he couldn't do or find anything without Suigetsu there. He was always grumpier and easier to make mad when the shark wasn't around them. Everyone saw the old Sasuke when Suigetsu was away on a mission.

Suigetsu closed his eyes, wanting to get to sleep early so he could wake up sooner and be another day closer to seeing Sasuke again. Sleeping without Sasuke was never really easy since he slept better with a pair of arms around him keeping him safe and warm. He sighed and tried to get some sleep, but his mind was all over the place and he was desperately hoping that Sasuke was thinking of him and was safe.

Sasuke was in his sleeping bag in his tent but he couldn't fall asleep. He would close his eyes and try to wrap his arms around the person in front of him only to realize that there was no person in front of him. He didn't have Suigetsu there so he laid on his back, sighing to himself. He just wanted to get the mission over with so he could be reunited with his boyfriend.

He had to find some way of getting some sleep and for him, which was thinking of the day they confessed their love for each other. They were already together, and had been for a while, when it happened but neither of them had said those three words to the other yet.

_Flashback_

_They were in battle with other rouge ninja, apparently Suigetsu had ticked them off and they came chasing him back to the rest of Team Taka. He received much yelling from Karin, an amused smile from Juugo for his actions, and a 'Really? Are you kidding me?' look from his boyfriend, Sasuke._

_Juugo and Karin were doubling the ninja against them while Suigetsu and Sasuke were back to back , each fighting their own enemy. Suigetsu ran at his opponent and kicked his sword from his hand, causing his enemy to stumble back. While he stumbled back, he felt a sword go through his back and glanced behind him to see a clone of the shark ninja smirking at him. The ninja groaned in pain before collapsing on the ground, dead from the sword._

_The clone disappeared and Suigetsu turned to see how his boyfriend was doing. Sasuke was sword to sword with the other ninja, focused on overpowering the other by enveloping his sword in lightning. But Sasuke didn't see the ninja coming at him from the side since he was so focused on his opponent, but Suigetsu did._

_He ran forward yelling, "Sasuke, look out!" But he knew that the other couldn't move out of the way. The shark pushed Sasuke out of the way, taking hits from two angles. He managed to phase for both of them so the swords went right through him with ease. The shark was able to kick one of the ninja back before feeling a sword coated in lightning stab into him._

_He let out a blood curdling scream as he felt the electricity course through his water body. When the sword was removed, he dropped to his hands and knees panting. The rouge ninja was about to attack the hurt Suigetsu when Sasuke blocked the attack. His eyes were looking so dangerous that they could almost kill but, instead, the man jumped back. Blood poured from Sasuke's left eye as he hissed, "Amaterasu."_

_The man was engulfed in black flames, screaming as they devoured his skin. Sasuke watched as the flames took their victim, pleased that the man who harmed Suigetsu was dead. The other ninja that was kicked back looked at the Uchiha in fear. He gulped and called the other ninja over before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 'Cowards…' thought the raven._

_He turned and got down on his knees, taking Suigetsu into his arms. He looked down at the shark, the white haired teen's face bore a look of pain but he still wore a smile. He shakily put his hand to the raven's cheek and whispered, "Sasuke… I… I love you… I always will… s-sorry I'm saying this so late… I-I was just so scared but n-now… now that I'm going to die… I had to tell you."_

_Sasuke shook his head, "No, Suigetsu, I won't let you die here. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I refuse to let you go. For once in my life, I'm happy. And it's all because of you. I can't let you die here. I won't let you be taken away from me… not when I know that I love you too. I always will. Stay with me, cause you're all I need."_

"_Sasuke… it hurts…"_

"_Karin! Get here now and help him!"_

_The red head sprinted over and made the shark bite him. She sighed before saying with a frown, "Lightning style is his one weakness and he can't phase well through it. He got stabbed, Sasuke. I know you think you're untouchable, Suigetsu, but you're just like the rest of us when it comes to lightning style attacks… he'll recover, but, it will take some time before he's ready for any sort of action again."_

_Suigetsu traced circles on the raven's cheek with his thumb before asking softly, "Did you really mean it? All of that? You really love me?" Sasuke grabbed the hand and kissed it before smiling, "I love you, Sui. You're all I want for the rest of my life so you can't leave me. The best side of me is whatever side you're on. I need you here with me. I love you."_

_The shark smiled and winced in pain as he got to eye level with Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and hugged him, the other male bringing him closer. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, Sasuke lost in those unusually beautiful purple eyes and Suigetsu lost in eyes so brown they almost drowned out his pupils. Karin rolled her eyes and huffed._

"_You two are so cute it makes me sick."_

_Flashback over_

It wasn't the best way to confess their love but they both didn't really care because at least they finally got it out there. Just thinking about their confession caused the Uchiha to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Little did he know, everything was about to change when he would wake up the next day.

When Suigetsu woke up, it was nine o'clock and he had work in an hour. He stretched before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. He hummed to himself in the shower but occasionally would sing from time to time. When he got out, he brushed his teeth until they shined and sparkled like diamonds. He smirked at himself in the mirror before changing into his usual outfit.

He still had twenty minutes before he had to go to work but he didn't mind getting there early. He sighed as he left the house, waking up and doing his morning routine always felt out of place without Sasuke there. He made his way to the restaurant and greeted all the band members. He guessed that today was supposed to be a more upbeat or up-tempo song. He could deal with that.

As the microphone was being set up, the rouge ninjas had surrounded the Leaf village. The leader of them smirked at the village, no one would see the destruction and terror coming and it made him so happy he smirked. The rouge ninjas snook into the village and silently took out any ninjas in sight.

The leader was sneaking by the restaurant when he heard an angelic voice sing, _"I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down. I need your lovin, loving, I need it now. When I'm without you I'm something weak. You got me begging, begging, I'm on my knees."_ The leader stopped and his eyes widened at the sight.

He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the beauty before him, Suigetsu. Those purple eyes and those hips moving hypnotized him completely, _"I don't wanna be missing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love and it's killing me when you're away, oh baby. Cause I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are and I gotta get one little taste."_

The ninja's jaw dropped at the sight of Suigetsu dancing and smiling as he sang, _"You're sugar, yes please, won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here cause I need a little love, a little sympathy. Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright, need a little sweetness in my life. You're sugar, yes please, won't you come and put it down on me?"_

Suigetsu was everything the man had ever dreamed of. He found his heart skipping a beat at the thought of them ruling this village together and getting married in front of everyone. Suigetsu was drop dead beautiful in his eyes and his body was looking so delectable to him. And that voice just made chills go up his spine in all the right ways. He just had to make this boy his.

But just as he was going to keep listening, an explosion caused everyone to stop. The ninja hid out of their sight but made sure he could keep watching the shark. Suigetsu dropped the microphone, grabbed his sword, and ran outside to see what was going on. When he got outside, he saw all of his friends battling rouge ninjas.

He growled as he ran at a ninja, sword ready to kill. He swung his sword, but the ninja jumped away in time to avoid death. The shark ran at him again and again before he swung his blade and water followed in suit, knocking the rouge ninja into a building where Suigetsu sliced him in half, blood splattering the wall and his face.

He put his sword over his shoulder and smirked at his work. The leader of the rouge ninjas just watched him in awe, he was so beautiful when he was fighting. Suigetsu was perfect for him. The shark loved to kill people and so did he, it was like they were meant to be in his eyes. Too bad he didn't know about his relationship status with a certain Uchiha.

Suigetsu looked over his shoulder to see Hinata getting hit into a wall, a ninja was running at her, sword in hand, with intent to kill. He gasped before he ran over and stopped the attack with his executioner blade. The girl gasped, surprised she was not dead and that the swordsman had come to her rescue.

The Blood Mist ninja grit his teeth before shoving the man back. The shark stabbed his sword into the ground and smirked, "You ready, Hinata?" She smiled and nodded, activating her Byakugan. Suigetsu made hand signs and the water from the building came out at the ninja just as Hinata used her air palm justu, the attack killing the rouge ninja on impact.

The two allies smiled at each other before both going their separate ways to stop the other ninja. The leader jumped in front of the shark, causing him to jump back a bit. He got his sword ready and glared at the man in front of him. He was taller than Suigetsu and very muscularly built. He had a tan skin color with dark brown hair and brown eyes to match.

The leader smirked as he looked Suigetsu over, "My, my, what do we have here? Such a beautiful boy but you fight for the wrong people. I could make you my queen, you know." Suigetsu gasped, was this guy hitting on him? The shark was at a loss for words but then he felt a soft yet warm hand on his cheek, caressing it with love.

Suigetsu just froze in place as the man smiled, "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are beautiful? They shine brighter than any gem I have ever seen before. Your skin is so soft, just like I assume your lips are. Your voice is like the sweetest melody, much too good for these people here. I could listen to your voice every day and never grow tired of hearing it. You would make the perfect queen, you know."

"W-Who are you?"

"You can call me Daiki. Now what is your name, beautiful?"

"S-Suigetsu."

"Such a beautiful name for someone so gorgeous."

Suigetsu couldn't believe it when he felt heat rise to his face, he was blushing! Sasuke was sweet but this guy was too much. He didn't like this man but compliments like that always made the swordsmen blush. He looked around them and saw his friends being captured, causing him to try to run past Daiki but found himself being grabbed.

He looked at the man and cried desperately, "Those guys are taking my friends, please, let go of me!" Daiki's grip only tightened as he replied, "I'm afraid I can't let you help them, Suigetsu." The shark gasped as he put two and two together, "Y-You're the leader, aren't you? You planned this whole attack! Let go of me or I'll bite your arm off!"

Another explosion went off, causing Suigetsu to look off into that direction. But when he took his eyes off of the other man, he felt a hard hit to the back of his head. Before he passed out, he heard Daiki sigh, "Looks like I'll have to make you mine the hard way… you will be my queen and we will rule this village together, my sweet Suigetsu."

_Where Sasuke Is…._

Sasuke and the others were a little ways from the Leaf village, it would only take a few hours to get back. They were resting by a river, Naruto in the water splashing around like a little kid while Sakura and Sasuke were by the bank watching the blond. Sakura smiled and shook her head at the sight but then her smile faded when she saw the look on Sasuke's face. She could clearly tell that he missed Suigetsu.

She frown a bit, Sasuke was never truly happy unless he had his lover by his side or at least in the same village as him. It was hard on both of them when one of them wasn't allowed to go on a mission with the other. She put a hand on his shoulder, which shocked her because normally only Suigetsu was allowed to touch him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her to say something.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this, you know."

"Hn."

"I bet he's back home singing a song about you."

"…"

Sakura removed her hand from his shoulder and rolled her eyes, "You don't have to act how you always would, Sasuke. We're your friends. You can talk to us about these things." His eyes looked away from the pink haired girl and towards the blond, who had stopped splashing and was now listening in on their conversation from the water.

Naruto smirked before he swam closer to them and splashed them both with water, laughing loudly as he saw the annoyed looks on their faces. Naruto grinned, "Oh, come on, teme! You need to lighten up! You're with your friends here so-" He was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that Sakura was now in the water attempting to drown him while yelling about how he had gotten her clothes wet.

Sasuke smirked at the sight before him, it was like he was watching a movie for free but without the popcorn and drinks. Just as he was about to lean back and relax, he felt a chakra presence coming towards them at a fast pace. He stood up and heard the other two come out of the water and get ready for whatever was coming towards them. They all gave questioning looks as they saw Kiba riding Akamaru in front of them, clearly exhausted from the run.

Kiba hopped off of the white dog and told him to sit and relax. The dog collapsed on the ground, not shy about taking his master up on the command. The dog-nin looked at Naruto as he stated, "The village has been taken over by those rouge ninja you guys were sent after. Looks like Tsunade sent you guys off in the wrong direction, but that's not all…"

He closed his eyes for a second before focusing on Sasuke has he said, "Suigetsu has been taken by the leader, Daiki." That got Sasuke's attention, he stiffened and formed fists with his hands. But his eyes widened when Kiba continued, "He already captured most of the ninja in our village and Daiki intends to make Suigetsu his queen of the 'rouge ninja village'."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"He took him to the top of the Hokage's building that's all I know!"

"And Tsunade let this happen?!"

"These are powerful ninja! She fought hard but she can't do it all!" Kiba defended.

Sasuke pushed by Kiba and growled, "Hurry up… we have a village and my Suigetsu to save." The next thing they knew, Sasuke was sprinting in the direction Kiba had come from. The others gulped and ran to catch up with the angry raven. Kiba snickered to himself, "Those rouge ninja have no idea what they're getting themselves into by taking Suigetsu."

_Back At The Village…._

The Leaf didn't look like it usually did. It looked broken and empty instead of bright and full of life. The rouge ninja had many of the Leaf ninja locked in the jail, heavily guarded by rouge ninja. Suigetsu was tied standing to a pole on the Hokage building. The material tying him was specially made for the shark, if he tried to phase through it then they would electrocute him.

His sword was stabbed into the ground a few feet away, it was too far away for him to reach which irritated him. He sighed before whispering, "Where are you, Sasuke? I need you now…" Suddenly, he felt a chakra presence behind him. He growled as he saw Daiki move to stand in front of him, a smile forming on his face.

Daiki lifted the shark's chin so they would make eye contact as he asked, "And who is this Sasuke you need?" Suigetsu hissed with venom in his voice, "My _boyfriend_. So you can never make me your queen." Daiki glared at the shark and let go of his chin and turned away from his prisoner. He was angry and disappointed that the Blood Mist ninja was taken but that wouldn't stop him.

He laughed darkly before saying, "What a pity, but, no matter because you will still be my queen. Your precious Sasuke is coming back to you as we speak. I allowed a tracking ninja and his hound to escape so he could come back here. I will kill him and then we shall be wed… or, I shall marry you in front of him. You won't be able to cheat on me with him when he's a dead man."

Suigetsu gasped but then spat at the man, "Sasuke would never lose to a loser like you! He's going to rip you to pieces! You don't stand a chance against him." Daiki turned to the boy held captive before smirking, "I don't intend to fight fair when he comes. He will have to go through an army of my men before he can reach me. He will never make it through all of them, even with that tracker and his mutt."

"You have no idea what Sasuke is capable of."

Daiki rolled his eyes before walking to the edge of the building, smirking as he saw five figures sprinting into sight. He chuckled, "So he was out with a team? No matter, they still won't be able to get through all of my men. They will never reach us here so I might as well get the wedding ceremony ready…"

"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen." Declared a voice.

Suigetsu turned in the direction of the voice and grinned, "Itachi! Man, am I glad to see you!" The older Uchiha gave a small smile in return before he walked in front of the rouge ninja leader. Itachi glanced around at the state the village was in before looking to the tied ninja. He wasn't happy with what had happened during the time he was away.

He activated his Sharingan and glared at the man in front of him, "I won't let you get away with what you have done to my village. You will pay for what you have done." Daiki finally turned to face the raven, fear instantly flashed in his eyes as he realized that he would be facing Itachi Uchiha. He had hoped that Itachi was some other ninja but he had hoped for too much.

"I-Itachi U-Uchiha? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be banished!"

"Quit stalling your death. Face me."

"I'm not stalling, only looking for answers."

"You will be answered with death."

Where Sasuke was, he was fighting with the others against the army of ninja. They were winning, but Sasuke needed to get to the Hokage building and all these ninja were stalling. He grew frustrated and cut through another ninja before looking at the top of the building to see black crows flying around. _Itachi…_

He smirked, his brother was up there probably putting Daiki through hell for attacking the village and taking Suigetsu. But then, a thought rushed through his mind: would Itachi finish him off? Sasuke wouldn't let him! He wanted to be the one to kill him for taking what belonged to him. He growled and fought ruthlessly, stabbing and slicing through multiple ninja in a matter of seconds.

Through all the fighting, he managed to hear Kiba yell, "Go on, Sasuke! We can handle the rest!" He punched another ninja before running in the direction of the Hokage building. As he ran he could hear Naruto shouting after him, "You got this, Sasuke! Go get Suigetsu! We'll be right behind you, teme!"

He smirked before jumping on top of buildings to get to his designation. Once he reached the building, he took in the sight before him: Daiki slashing at the air, Itachi smirking at the man trapped in his genjustu, and Suigetsu fighting against his restraints. Sasuke was about to run to Suigetsu when he heard Daiki yell, somehow he had managed to break free of the genjustu Itachi casted.

"Sasuke, be careful, he can manipulate metal." Warned Itachi.

"Glad to see you here, 'Tachi."

The older Uchiha smirked at his brother's comment, he loved being able to fight alongside Sasuke. Daiki was bloodied and bruised, he wouldn't last much longer and he knew it. Itachi and his genjustu had taken a lot out of him. He looked around him, all of his men were dead and the Leaf ninja that were held captive in the jail were running out being led by Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba. He was defeated and he knew it. He had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

He laughed like a madman, "If I can't have Suigetsu then no one can! And if I die, then you're all coming down with me!" They ran at him, intending to finish the job, but he made quick hand signs and mumbled a justu under his breath, causing the whole building to start to crumble. Sasuke looked behind him to see Suigetsu frantically fighting against his restraints, not wanting to go down with the building.

Just as Sasuke was going to run back to save Suigetsu, he felt cold metal wrap around his ankle, not allowing him to move. The building was breaking, the half Suigetsu was on was starting to fall apart right before Sasuke's eyes. Itachi stared at Daiki, blood flowing from his left eye as he whispered, "Amaterasu."

Daiki was engulfed in the black flames, screaming as they burned his skin. Itachi looked back to see Sasuke struggling to free himself from Daiki's justu. He rushed over to his brother, helping him free himself from the metal clutching his ankle. Just as he got the metal off, the part of the building they were standing on started to collapse. Sasuke was about to jump to save Suigetsu when the part he was standing on broke apart.

He looked to Suigetsu one last time, hearing him scream, "SASUKE!" before he felt Itachi grab him and jump to safety. When Sasuke got to his feet, he was enveloped in dust from the fallen building. When the dust was cleared, all the other ninja stopped behind the two raven haired brothers. Sasuke instantly ran to the remains of the building, pushing the fragments aside so he could find his lover.

This was going to take forever, so Kiba and Akamaru rushed in to help, along with Hinata, Neji and Shino. Within moments, Akamaru was whining and pawing at a pile of rocks near Sasuke. The Uchiha ran to where the dog was and started pulling the debris off of where he hoped Suigetsu would be.

When he got the last piece off, he gasped in shock at the sight of his lover. Suigetsu was still stuck to the pole, which was dented in many places now. The shark was bleeding, which was a rare sight to everyone since no one had ever seen him bleed before. His skin was brushed and covered in dust. Sasuke removed his restraints and held the Blood Mist nin in his arms, shaking as he held Suigetsu.

He brushed the dust off of the smaller ninja's face before he said shakily, "Come on, Sui, wake up… I'm here now, baby, wake up… please, I ran all the way back here and fought through an army just to see you so let me see those beautiful amethyst eyes, you know, the ones I fell in love with…"

By now, Sakura, Ino, and Karin were there trying to heal all of the shark's wounds. They listened as Sasuke kept talking to Suigetsu's still form, "If I knew this was going to happen while I was away, you know I wouldn't have left you here. I would have stayed and protected you. You needed me and I wasn't there for you… I'm so sorry, Sui… I know you wanted me to stay and I should have… I'm sorry."

The Uchiha felt a tear fall down his cheeks and onto the peaceful face of his lover. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Suigetsu's head. Oh, how he wished Suigetsu would just open his eyes and say something. He wouldn't be able to live without the other. He needed him just as much as Suigetsu needed him. If he couldn't wake up another day seeing that face or hearing that voice, he was pretty certain he would kill himself.

Sasuke kissed his lover's head again, allowing the tears to flow down his face. At this point, he didn't even care that there were three girls looking at him up close. He didn't even care that everyone in the village was watching the scene from afar. All that mattered to him was Suigetsu, that's all that ever mattered to him, besides killing Itachi.

"Why are you crying, Sasuke?" Whispered a voice he knew all too well.

"S-Suigetsu?"

"Stop with the water works and give me a kiss."

"You scared me half to death, you stupid shark!" 

Suigetsu grinned up at his lover before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and putting his lips on the other's. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover's slim waist and smiled into the kiss as the rest of the village clapped for them. When they pulled away, Sasuke picked up his shark and carried him out of the rubble. He set him down on his feet and grabbed his hand, kissing it just like he did before he left.

The same blush appeared on Suigetsu just like last time as his eyes averted the other's gaze. Sasuke kissed Suigetsu's hand one more time before he declared, "I'm not leaving this village unless you're by my side because that's right where you belong. That's where you look best because you, Sui baby, are my greatest accessory. I won't let anything like this happen to you ever again, not if I can help it. I love you, Sui."

The shark gave the biggest smile to his lover before practically jumping on him saying, "You make me so happy, Sasuke. I'm so glad you're back and here with me. Only you can make me like this and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you so much and I wouldn't want to go through any of this with anyone else. You complete me in every way."

As the two lovers exchanged sweet nothings to each other, Naruto was making his advancements on Kiba. He snuck over to where the dog-nin was standing and slowly intertwined their fingers. Kiba blushed and moved a little closer to the slightly taller nin next to him. They didn't say anything because they didn't need to. They both smiled, knowing that they were finally together, just like Sasuke and Suigetsu.

_Six Months Later…._

The village was looking back to its normal self and everything seemed to be looking up for everyone again. It was around sunset when Suigetsu was getting out of work. He said his goodbyes to everyone at the restaurant and smiled as he walked home. It had been a long day of singing so he couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again.

He hadn't seen much of Sasuke that day, but he just assumed he was out doing things. When he opened the door, he noticed all the lights were off and there was a note on the table near a lit candle. He walked over to the table and read the note, _'Sui, meet me by the bridge as soon as you read this. –Sasuke'_

The white haired ninja smiled before blowing out the candle and rushing out to the bridge that lead from the village to the forest. Once he got there, his mouth hung open at the sight: lanterns are floating all around in the air, there is a candle lit dinner on the bridge, soft music playing, and his favorite Uchiha is standing there with a smirk on his face at the sight of Suigetsu looking so surprised.

Sasuke held out his hand, waiting for the shark to take it. Suigetsu blushed as he took the hand and let Sasuke lead him to the table, where the taller male pulled out the shark's chair for him and helped him in. Suigetsu blushed even more, he knew his boyfriend was romantic but this was basically over the top, even for Sasuke.

Suigetsu looked at all the lanterns floating around them, eyes full of wonder and joy. Sasuke watched as a smile etched itself on his lover's face. He smirked again, he knew he had done well tonight. The raven grabbed Suigetsu's hand, causing the other to focus on him instead of the lanterns. They looked deep into each other's eyes, finding nothing but love for the other in both of their eyes.

They then ate their meals and talked into the night about anything and everything. Well, Sasuke wasn't much of the talker most of the time so it was mainly Suigetsu animatedly talking and Sasuke would smirk or add in his little comments here and there. A lantern floated close to Suigetsu and he looked at it curiously, he had never seen one of them before. Sasuke just smiled at his lover's interest in the lantern.

He stood up and changed the song on the radio, a slower song coming on now. Sasuke, once again, held out his hand for his lover to take. Suigetsu blushed again and took the hand. He allowed Sasuke to lead him to the river, watching as Sasuke stepped on it first. Sasuke saw the slightly fearful look on Suigetsu's face. He immediately understood the reason for the fear.

"Just get your chakra to your feet. You won't turn into water that way."

The Blood Mist ninja smiled and nodded, getting the chakra to his feet so he could stand on the river with Sasuke. The raven put a hand on the smaller boy's waist and held his other hand. Suigetsu, understanding what was happening now, smiled as he put his free hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke placed a kiss on his lover's head, something Sasuke often did to let Suigetsu know he was happy and so in love with him.

_Heart beats fast, _

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…_

The lanterns were starting to float all around them as they danced together. Sasuke smiled at how the light shined on his shark's face, making him look so beautiful. Suigetsu looked back at him, a small smile and a blush appearing on his face. Butterflies were flying all around in both of their stomachs, it was they were just meeting all over again. They both let out love-filled sighs, they were falling in love with each other all over again.

_I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

By now, fireflies have started to come out and fly around the dancing couple. Suigetsu looked around at them, happiness present in his eyes. Sasuke just chuckled at him, pleased with himself for planning this so perfectly. He always loved to see Suigetsu like this because he looked so innocent, so utterly happy and fascinated by the littlest things. Suigetsu had one of the purest hearts he had ever seen, despite his love for cutting people and his murderous record.

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me._

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer…_

Suigetsu caught his lover smiling at him, so he smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The other's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that, but he smiled at the little act of love. Sasuke leaned down and gave the shark a kiss on his cheek in return, causing the smaller male to smiled and blush. Both were amazed that Suigetsu was blushing as much as he was tonight but neither said anything about it.

_I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_All along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Suigetsu let out another love-filled sigh before placing his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. The Sharingan user couldn't help but smile at that. This was like something out of a movie to him, this couldn't be real but it was. Somehow, he had gotten lucky enough to be with someone as special as Suigetsu. He couldn't believe he deserved someone like him, considering everything he's done in his life. But here he was, dancing on a river with the love of his life.

_One step closer…_

_One step closer…_

Sasuke couldn't get that smile to come off of his face and he really didn't care. He was so unbelievably happy right now and only someone like Suigetsu could make him feel like this, make him act like this, and just turn him into such a love-struck romantic. Suigetsu was it. He was the one. He knew it since the day he met him. Suigetsu was the boy he wanted to marry. He had always known it was him, never anyone else.

_I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_All along I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Once the song was over, Sasuke gently nudged Suigetsu out of the crook of his neck. The shark lazily removed himself before his eyes widened at the sight before him: Sasuke was down on one knee with a box in his hand. This couldn't be happening but it was. Sasuke opened the box to reveal a gold band, Suigetsu was never really into anything really flashy or showy, he was fine with something so simple.

Sasuke took a deep breath before saying, "Sui, I love you, I always have since the day I met you. You can be a pain in the neck at times but I wouldn't have you any other way. You're loud but you make up for the part of me that isn't loud. What I'm trying to say is you're my other half, the yin to my yang. You complete me in every way and I can't be without you, I know that now after what happened six months ago here."

The raven looked into those purple eyes he loved so much as he continued, _"_You are my world, Sui. I want to share every moment of my life with you, I will take care of your and I will never make you cry as long as I can help it. I promise to never leave you alone and I promise to be with you for life." The swordsmen had tears in his eyes when he heard Sasuke say, "Suigetsu, will you marry me?"

Tears poured down the shark's face as he smiled, "Yes, Sasuke, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Sasuke put the ring on his finger and gave a genuine smile as Suigetsu pulled him up and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover's waist before kissing his head over and over again. As they hugged they heard Naruto in the background cheering for them but then they laughed as they heard Kiba yelling at him for ruining the moment.

Sasuke placed his lover on the ground and wiped his joy filled tears away. He pulled his lover closer to him so they could lock lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, they put their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. _Yes, he's the one I want to marry. He will look perfect next to me forever._ Sasuke thought.

"You look best next to me."

AND DONE! I see that there aren't many Sasusui fics around so I plan to add more! I've been very interested in Naruto and TMNT lately so I apologize to anyone who is still waiting on me to post more chapters to other fics! I'm sorry but I will just have to get them out whenever I can! I have been working on them, trust me, but it's so hard to write about something I'm not 100% into writing about.

_Sorry if you don't like singing but that's how I write! Also, I'm sorry I made Sasuke a little bit nicer but I thought it would be better to have Sasuke be one of those sappy romantics. _

_I MAY DO A SEQUEL IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO OF THEIR LIFE AFTER THIS (wedding, honeymoon, pregnant Suigetsu, etc)_

_Songs used: "__She Keeps Me Warm__" by __Mary Lambert__, "__Sugar__" by __Maroon 5__, &amp; "__A Thousand Years__" by __Christina Perri__. _

Sorry for any mistakes! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!

_Hope you all had a fantastic Valentine's Day! I did all by myself! #foreveralone_


End file.
